Un voyage à Dublith
by irkiala
Summary: Le sergent chef Fuery se rends à Dublith pour y chercher les frères Elric. Il y fait une rencontre intéressante en la personne de Meisson. / OS avec un peu de citron /


_me voici de retour avec un petit OS mignon ... et sans lemon ... juste un lime ..._

_L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa._

* * *

**Un voyage à Dublith**

Le train ralentissant réveilla le sergent-chef Fuery. En effet, il avait finit par s'endormir contre la vitre de son wagon. Central-Dublith n'était pas un voyage court. Il regarda par la fenêtre, observant le paysage défiler plus lentement à l'approche de la ville, puis décida de se lever pour pouvoir sortir de ce train. Il s'étira, réajusta son uniforme, attrapa sa mallette et emprunta le couloir central du wagon jusqu'à la porte. Il attendit l'arrêt complet du train avant de descendre. Apparemment, il était le seul. Il observa un instant le train et la gare avant de se décider à sortir du quai et à aller remplir sa mission.

Non mais quelle mouche avait encore piqué le colonel Mustang de l'envoyer en mission. Il n'était pas un homme de terrain. Et puis sa mission ne le rassurait guère.

-Oh ce n'est pas compliqué, lui avait dit le colonel Mustang tout sourire. Il te suffit d'aller à Dublith et de me ramener le Full Métal Alchimiste.

-C'est tout? s'était étonné le sergent-chef Fuery.

-Oui c'est tout.

-Et pourquoi c'est moi qui y va? Avait-il demandé.

-Falman et Breda sont en mission de surveillance. Havoc est encore à l'hôpital...

-Et moi je surveille le colonel, avait complété le lieutenant Hawkeye.

Bref, il se retrouvait donc à Dublith en cette fin d'après midi, après avoir passé la majorité de sa journée dans le train. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se mit en route. Il n'était jamais venu à Dublith et il devait se fier aux indications que lui avait donné le colonel pour trouver la boucherie des Curtis. Izumi Curtis était le maitre des frères Elric et les deux adolescents étaient chez elle pour quelques jours. Mais ils devaient rentrés d'urgence à Central. Ordre du colonel. Il se trouvait devant la boutique depuis plusieurs secondes, à observer la devanture et les passants. Il se raffermit et poussa la porte.

Le tintement de clochettes fit relever la tête de Meisson de son ouvrage. Il suspendit son geste en voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique. Il fronçât légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'un militaire venait faire ici?

Fuery, quant à lui, se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Il regardait légèrement effrayé l'homme derrière le comptoir, grand, brun, musclé, mais surtout avec un hachoir de 25 cm à la main.

-Bonjour, fit Meisson en posant son hachoir, j'peux vous aider?

Fuery se ressaisit et s'approcha du comptoir.

-Bonjour. Je suis le sergent-chef Fuery et je cherche Edward Elric. D'après mes renseignements, il est ici avec son frère.

-Et vous lui voulez quoi?

-J'ai un message pour lui de la part du colonel Mustang.

Fuery n'avait qu'une envie : être loin d'ici. Non mais quelle idée avait eu le colonel de l'envoyer. Il était impressionné par le brun en face de lui. C'est clair qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Il regrettait parfois sa petite taille et sa grande timidité. Il soupira puis reporta son regard vers le boucher.

-Désolé … mais ils sont partis avec Mme Curtis, déclara Meisson. Ils rentrent demain dans la matinée.

-Merci beaucoup … je repasserai demain alors, soupira Fuery.

Meisson regarda le petit brun faire demi-tour, l'air accablé. Il pensait que tous les militaires étaient imbus de leur personne, grossier avec les civils, rouleurs de mécanique, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de celui-ci. Meisson l'aurait presque pris en pitié.

-Vous savez où dormir? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit sincèrement Fuery en se retournant.

Meisson passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Il se tâtait. Devait-il … ou pas? Eh puis après tout pourquoi pas. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

-Vous connaissez bien les frères Elric?

-Oui … on a déjà travaillé ensemble plusieurs fois. Répondit Fuery un peu surpris de la question.

-Bien … si ça vous dit … j'vous propose ma chambre d'amis.

Fuery observa avec un peu plus d'attention l'homme. Il lui souriait maintenant. Meisson, quant à lui, se demandait si finalement c'était une bonne idée devant le manque de réaction du militaire.

-C'est gentil à vous, dit Fuery en s'inclinant. Si je ne vous dérange pas.

-Mais non, mais non … ça mettra un peu d'animation à la maison. Et puis si vous êtes un amis des p'tits. Je m'appelle Meisson et puis tutoyez moi.

Meisson était passé de l'autre coté du comptoir et se tenait à moins d'un mètre de Fuery. Il lui tendit la main. Fuery la regarda puis la prit pour la serrer. Il grimaça légèrement. C'est qu'il avait de la poigne.

-Appelle moi Kain alors et tutoie moi aussi.

-C'est d'accord.

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Fuery le rejoignit.

-C'est absolument délicieux, soupira Fuery en reposant ses couverts. J'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

-Tu exagères, ricana Meisson.

-Non. Bon faut dire qu'en comparaison j'ai soit la cantine de l'armée, soit la cuisine de ma mère. Qui est un peu mieux que celle de l'armée quand même. Mais toi t'es largement meilleur.

Meisson sourit. Il commençait à trouver des sous entendus dans tout ce que disait le petit militaire et s'il ne se calmait pas, il allait lui sauter dessus. Ce qui serait du plus mauvais effet.

Fuery avait accompagné Meisson chez lui après la fermeture de la boutique. Ils avaient passés la fin d'après midi à discuter pendant que Meisson préparait le repas. Fuery avait voulu l'aider mais Meisson avait refusé tout net. Il était son invité. Fuery avait alors fait courir son regard sur l'appartement du brun. Une grande pièce principale, avec une cuisine ouverte, donnait sur un balcon, qui était en fait le toit de l'étage inférieur. S'y trouvait une table en bois ciré avec quatre chaises, un buffet bas, et une table basse entouré de deux canapés et de deux fauteuils en cuir noir. La pièce était peinte dans un jaune ocre assez clair et très chaleureux. Quelques plantes vertes étaient disposées de ci de là. Trois portes occupaient un mur. _Les WC, la salle de bain et la chambre_, pensa Fuery. Et il se mit à rougir. Il n'avait jamais été chez quelqu'un comme ça. Il se trouvait gêné d'entrer ainsi dans la sphère privée d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Meisson avait surpris sa rougeur et se demandait quelle pouvait en être la cause. _Qu'il est mignon à rougir comme ça. Non arrête de penser à ça concentre-toi sur ton repas. C'est ça tranche doucement._

Ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé pendant la cuisson du ragout. Meisson avait ouvert une bouteille de rouge et ils étaient tranquillement en train de faire connaissance. Meisson le trouvait de plus en plus à son goût. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le visage et le corps du petit brun. Il appréciait se qu'il voyait. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était seul. Et que personne n'avait autant attirer son attention.

Fuery était un peu gêné au début mais commençait à se détendre au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la soirée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se trouver en tête à tête avec quelqu'un. Et puis il faut dire qu'il était assez timide. Mais l'attitude amicale et chaleureuse de son hôte, ainsi que le verre de vin qu'il venait de boire, l'aidait à se sentir moins mal à l'aise et un peu plus enclin à parler.

Le repas s'était passée dans la bonne humeur. Les deux hommes se trouvant plein de points communs. Une fois le ragout et la mousse au chocolat mangés et appréciés, la table débarrassée, la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, les deux hommes étaient retournés s'installer dans la partie salon de la pièce. Fuery dans un canapé et Meisson dans le fauteuil à coté du canapé.

-Je peux me permettre une question indiscrète, demanda Fuery en regardant le fond de son verre d'alcool. T'es pas obligé de répondre, hein.

-Vas y.

Meisson se demandait bien qu'elle serait cette question.

-Tu n'as personne?

La question surprit un peu Meisson mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Fuery avait recommencé à parler.

-Moi si je suis seul c'est parce que je fais parti de l'armée. Mais toi? Tu es jeune, tu as un travail, tu sais cuisiné et … tu … es bien fait, finit-il par murmurer.

Le cœur de Meisson battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. _J'ai bien entendu, je rêve pas? _Fuery le trouvait bien fait , autrement dit pas mal. Pour un peu, il en aurait sauté de joie.

-Disons que ça s'explique d'une seule façon … disons que je suis un peu trop gay, lâcha-t-il en regardant le petit militaire dans les yeux.

-Y'a pas de mal à être gai, répliqua Fuery surpris de cette explication.

Meisson se mit à rire devant l'incompréhension de son invité.

-Non pas gai dans le sens joyeux … gay dans le sens aimer les hommes.

Et il ancra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Fuery sursauta quand il comprit et se mit à rougir.

-Oh ! Mais ça n'empêche que tu pourrais très bien être avec quelqu'un.

Le regard de Meisson se fit lointain.

-J'ai été avec quelqu'un pendant plusieurs années... mais en fin de compte il n'était pas fait pour moi. Il est partit loin, très loin d'ici.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Fuery.

-T'inquiète pas … j'ai l'habitude.

Et sur cette phrase énigmatique, il finit son verre. Fuery le suivit et finit aussi le sien.

-Raaahhh ! ça fait du bien là par où ça passe!

Il reposa énergiquement son verre sur la table basse et se leva. Il se mit à farfouiller dans le buffet bas. Fuery le regarda faire et se mit à rougir en voyant qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur le cul du brun. Il se reprit et reporta son regard sur un autre endroit de la pièce.

-Je vais te faire gouter un tit quelque chose dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

Le militaire tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix et se recula un peu en constant le peu de distance qui le séparait de Meisson. Celui-ci fit comme si de rien n'était. Il remplit leurs verres et posa la bouteille sur la table, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il était donc agenouillé prés de Kain, qui n'osant pas le regarder, fixait son verre.

-Je te fais peur?

-Non! Bien sur que non, s'exclama le petit brun. C'est juste que tu m'as surpris … je ne m'attendait pas à ce que tu sois si prés de moi.

-Ça ne te dérange donc pas que je sois gay? Demanda Meisson en posant sa main sur l'accoudoir.

-Non ça ne me dérange pas.

Fuery tourna son visage vers le brun et le regarda dans les yeux. Il déglutit de se sentir si prés d'un autre corps. Ça faisait si longtemps. Meisson s'enhardit un peu et se plaça à genoux devant le brun.

-Ça te dérange si je suis prés de toi … comme ça?

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas., répondit timidement Fuery après un instant de réflexion.

Le boucher posa alors son autre main à coté du brun.

-Et ça te dérange si je fais ça?

Il se releva et brossa ses lèvres contre celle de Kain. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, trop surpris par cette marque d'affection. Quand Meisson se recula, il put admirer le superbe fard qu'avait piqué le petit brun.

-Non … ça ne me dérange pas non plus, souffla-t-il.

Fuery ne savait plus ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Meisson ait envie de l'embrasser. Il ne se trouvait pas spécialement beau et encore moins attirant.

Meisson se rapproche de nouveau de son invité. Leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Et si je recommence,

-Non.

Le brun franchit l'espace et posa ses lèvres sur celles du militaire. Doucement, il gouta cette bouche. Plusieurs fois avant de faire passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du brun. Celui-ci répondit à cette caresse en ouvrant la bouche. Aussitôt, la langue de Meisson investit l'endroit à la recherche de sa consœur. Elles se trouvèrent et se mirent en mouvement. Se caressant, se tournant autour. Puis doucement la langue du plus expérimenté entraina l'autre dans la bouche de Meisson. Le baiser prit en intensité. Meisson posa sa main droite sur la hanche de Fuery. Celui-ci ne dit rien et même passa ses bras derrière la nuque du brun. Qui prit cela comme une invitation à continuer. Il posa son autre main sur la hanche du brun et rapprocha ainsi leur torses. Il se mit à caresser les cuisses de l'homme assis. Il réussit à les écarter et se mit entre ses jambes. Ainsi, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Le manque d'air les fit se séparer.

Fuery ne savait plus ni où il était, ni ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Jamais rien d'aussi fort dans un baiser. Il en rougit violemment quand il rencontra le regard chaleureux et chargé de désir de Meisson.

Meisson se disait que finalement i lavait bien fait. Le brun était de plus en plus à son goût et en plus il répondait positivement à ses avances. Pour l'instant. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de la joue de Kain et ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Ça ne te dérange pas si je fais ça?

-Non, souffla-t-il.

-Et d'être comme ça?

-Non plus … c'est …

-Oui?

-Nouveau pour moi, avoua le brun.

-Tu es vierge? S'étonna Meisson.

-Non, s'exclama Fuery. Non … en fait si …

Fuery baissa la tête, confus. Meisson lui prit le menton et lui fit relever la tête. Il le força à le regarder. Il attendait que le petit brun s'explique.

-J'ai eu une fiancée … qui m'a quittée peu de temps après que je sois rentré dans l'armée. Donc je ne suis plus vierge … avec les femmes … mais avec les … hommes oui.

Meisson lui sourit tendrement.

-Et ça te dérange?

-Disons que ça me gêne.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien … si on … si tu …

Fuery ne savait comment s'exprimer. Il regardait ses mains qu'il avait ramener devant lui. Le baiser l'avait excité. Il avait envie de recommencer, mais n'était pas sur de la suite. Meisson comprit son désarrois.

-Tu as envie de recommencer? Tu as envie de continuer?

Un signe de tête affirmatif lui répondit. Il sourit.

-Mais tu as peur de la suite?

Autre signe de tête affirmatif.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Avant de faire quoique ce soit je te demanderais si ça te dérange. Ça te vas?

-Oui, murmura Kain.

-Bien, sourit le boucher.

Il se releva et entraina avec lui le militaire. Puis il lui prit la main et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Fuery suivit docilement. Il redoutait se qui allait se passer. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir comme ça. Il avait les joues en feu. Et pas que ça. Mais ça il était sur que Meisson allait y remedier.

Ils étaient tous sur la quai de la gare pour les adieux. Ed et Al écoutant sagement les dernières recommandations de leur maitre. Sig Curtis surveillant sa femme et foudroyant du regard quiconque s'approchait un peu trop. Meisson et Fuery un peu à l'écart regardant les deux adolescents hocher de la tête. Fuery se rapprocha du brun, jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se frôlent. Meisson tourna la tête vers le petit militaire, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Dis … ça t'embête si je viens te voir … j'ai une perm dans deux semaines, expliqua-t-il.

-Non pas du tout, lui répondit Meisson en souriant.

Fuery lui rendit son sourire. Puis reporta son attention sur l'objet de sa mission. Apparemment ils en avaient fini avec les adieux.

-Dans ce cas, à dans deux semaines, dit-il en s'écartant de son amant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du wagon et y grimpa à la suite des frère Elric. Il s'assit prés de la fenêtre et regarda le quai. Izumi et Sig étaient déjà partis, il les voyait s'éloigner de dos. Meisson, lui était encore su le quai et puis fit un petit signe de la main, auquel il répondit de la même façon. Le même sourire était inscrit sur leur visage.

-Ni-san?

-Oui Al?

Alphonse se pencha vers son frère et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Tu trouve pas qu'il est bizarre ?

-Fuery?

-Oui!

-Ah! Mais c'est parce qu'il s'est fait un nouvel ami qu'il est comme ça.

-Ah bon?

-Oui.

Edward retourna à la contemplation du paysage par la vitre du train, tandis qu'Al reportait son regard sur Fuery. Ce dernier, assis en face des deux frères, ne faisaient absolument pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il était dans son monde. En compagnie d'un certain brun. Il avait hâte d'être à dans deux semaines.

-Lieutenant? Demanda le colonel sans quitter des yeux le formulaire qu'il avait devant lui.

-Oui, colonel? Répondit Riza en se rapprochant de lui.

-Depuis quand le sergent-chef Fuery prend ses perms?

-Depuis qu'il s'est fait un nouvel ami, répondit-elle calmement.

-Et comment vous savez ça? Demanda le colonel, de plus en plus intrigué.

-C'est Edward Elric qui me l'a dit.

-Comment il sait ça, l'gamin?

-Parce que le sergent-chef Fuery a fait sa connaissance quand il est allé chercher les frères Elric à Dublith.

-Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant, pleurnicha Mustang.


End file.
